Le roi de la dance
by tookuni
Summary: Neji est le meilleur danseur de Konoha, oui mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, il a un rival… Pour assurer sa suprématie, il lui lance un défi. Kimimaro sera t'il vaincu ? MAJ : Fic non éditée. PWP et Port'nawak


**Titre :** Le roi de la dance

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Genre :** One shot, port'nawak, OOC… Fic délire inspirée par la chanson de Abba « Dancing Queen ». Merci Abba de faire débiter des conneries à Too XD !

**Rating :** K+ (au pif XD)

**Résumé :** Neji est le meilleur danseur de Konoha, oui mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, il a un rival… Pour assurer sa suprématie, il lui lance un défi. Kimimaro sera t'il vaincu ?

xxx

_**Le roi de la danse XD**_

xxx

Neji dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de costume noir était très énervé.

Depuis qu'il était devenu à peu près sociable, il était souvent invité à des fêtes en tout genre, notamment les soirées très mouvementées de l'Hokage, où tout le monde finissait bourré, les fêtes d'anniversaire, et depuis que tout le monde avait 18 ans, ils se retrouvaient fréquemment en boite.

C'était là bas qu'il avait rencontré son rival : Kimimaro.

Eh oui, Kimimaro n'était pas mort dans cette fic, mais il s'était intégré à Konoha.

Neji ne pouvait pas le supporter, pour la bonne raison que ce foutu blanc bec lui avait piqué sa réputation. Car, depuis des années qu'il faisait la fête, Neji avait dévoilé l'un de ses plus grand talents, du certainement à ses techniques héréditaires si gracieuses et sensuelles…

La danse !

Oui ! Neji était, jusqu'à ce que Kimimaro débarque, le roi de la danse !

Il les connaissait toutes, il les dansait toutes, et jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais invité que les filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne souhaitant pas en plus s'attirer les foudres de sa coéquipière et des groupies supplémentaires qui le connaissaient bien et auxquelles il serait obligé de parler, mais toutes les inconnues, il les faisait toutes danser.

La fête de l'Hokage, dans la boite, battait son plein et ce satané Kimimaro avec ses cinq danses à la noix se trémoussait sur la scène et impressionnait tout le monde. Neji en avait mare.

Il se leva donc, se dirigea vers le garçon qui lui volait la vedette et lui déclara :

« Hé ! Ca te dit un battle ? En couple. Cinq danses différentes, les partenaires qu'on veut.

-D'accord, lui répondit Kimimaro avec un sourire déjà vainqueur, tu va avoir la honte de ta vie Hyugâ ! J'ai même battu Naruto.

-Naruto ne danse que le rock. Moi, c'est autre chose. Je vais demander les musiques.

-Laisse un tiers s'en charger. Ca sera plus marrant si on ne sait pas quelle musique ce sera exactement.

-Ok. On demande à Godaime ?

-D'accord. »

Ainsi fut fait, Neji et Kimimaro allèrent voir la Godaime déjà complètement bourrée et lui demandèrent de choisir des musiques.

Elle les regarda d'un air malicieux et passa l'annonce.

Une horde de filles se plaquèrent contre les murs en espérant être choisies comme partenaires.

Kimimaro étudiait cette foule d'un œil connaisseur, Neji regardait tout le monde d'un air indifférent.

Si la partenaire comptait, il devait prendre celle qui avait le plus le caractère de la danse. Et là était toute la différence entre lui et Kimimaro qui ne se basait que sur la technique.

Tsunade leur lança un regard sadique, prit un disque et le posa sur la platine.

A la surprise générale, ce ne fut ni un rap, ni de la techno, mais bien « Wine, women end song », superbe valse de monsieur Strauss, s'il vous plait, qui résonna dans la salle.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent les deux combattants avec de gros yeux ronds : O.O…

Neji eu un sourire plein d'assurance, Kimimaro lui répondit et saisit une jeune fille avec des chaussures légères et un corps de danseuse classique par la taille.

Neji suivit la provocation et chercha la fille qu'il voulait des yeux. Il la trouva dans un coin de la pièce, se titillant les doigts comme à son habitude. Il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans sa valse endiablée.

Il tournait, toujours aussi vite, en rythme, ses pieds faisant suivre ceux d'Hinata sans qu'il ai à la forcer, se faisant légers et se posant sur le sol pour faire virevolter la jupe longue qu'elle arborait.

La valse l'emportait ; faire danser sa cousine sur ce genre de musique était un vrai bonheur : elle était légère, elle ne connaissait pas bien les pas mais son expérience des bals de famille l'avait assez nourrie. Sa grâce et sa discrétion la rendaient non seulement belle mais aussi impressionnante. Il voulu aller plus vite encore, entendant Kimimaro ricaner en passant à côté de lui. Il était le roi de la danse, et il allait le prouver !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hinata s'écroulait sur une chaise, complètement dans les vapes, avec 36 petits Neji qui lui tournaient autour de la tête.

Neji et Kimimaro se regardèrent méchamment. Le duel était loin d'être fini. Kimimaro se disait que si Neji mettait ainsi KO toutes ses partenaires, il gagnerait parce que plus aucune fille ne voudrait danser avec le Hyugâ de peur de se faire assommer…

Neji, lui, était très fier de sa performance et attendait le défi suivant avec impatience. Il avait reconnu la voix de Tenten qui l'avait encouragé et souriait de plaisir. Il regagnerait son titre, c'était certain.

Un Rock & Roll des plus endiablés commença (Bill Halley "Rock around the clock" pour les références, ignoble à danser n.n, ou si vous préférez, le très grand Elvis Presley « Blue suede shoes » -tout aussi épuisant n.n).

Neji le connaissait par cœur, il attrapa immédiatement Tenten par la main. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour danser le rock comme ça. Du punch, un rythme infernal, incroyable, et la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là faisait que leurs pas, leurs acrobaties, car il y en avait, se faisaient toutes seules, en osmose, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ces deux furies.

Kimimaro, à côté, semblait faire la gueule à sa partenaire. Celle-ci, pourtant musclée et souple, était totalement incapable de suivre son pas. Neji rigolait, Tenten aussi. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement Kimimaro et elle aimait tellement s'amuser avec Neji, et surtout danser le rock, le twist et autres musiques bien rythmées qu'elle se contentait de s'éclater et de sourire à Neji qui lui même jubilait complètement. Seule Tenten avait le privilège de danser avec lui à titre privé, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta sur un coup de tête magistral des deux fous de la piste, tout le monde applaudit la performance des quatre danseurs, même si Kimimaro et sa partenaire étaient largués.

Vint ensuite un début d'air qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête aux deux rivaux.

Tenten était partie s'asseoir, complètement essoufflée, tenant à peine debout, mais sourire aux lèvres, et elle se figea en reconnaissant la musique. Le genre de musique extrêmement dure à danser, Tsunade était vraiment sadique : un Tango ! (« Assassin's tango » est très bien)

Neji ne fit ni une ni deux et avisa la jeune fille en robe moulante rouge et talons noirs qui se tenait à sa droite, une coupe de champagne à la main et… oh suprême délicatesse, une rose rouge dans ses cheveux roses.

Sakura s'était vraiment faite belle pour son Sasuke ce soir, celui-là même qui en était à sa quinzième bière au bar, à côté d'un Shikamaru déjà ivre mort, ou peut-être juste endormi comme toujours, malgré le bruit'.

Le brun se présenta à Sakura d'un air sévère et déterminé, se pencha légèrement et sèchement en avant comme pour la saluer, lui pris son verre des mains, le but d'un coup, le lança dans un coin de la salle où il se brisa et approcha sa bouche de son visage pour saisir avec les dents la rose qui trônait dans ses cheveux.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, trop surprise, et elle se laissa même faire lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle eut un haut le cœur, il lui prit sa main gauche et la mena au milieu de la scène en avançant en rythme.

Un tango argentin, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

La musique s'accélérait parfois, ralentissait de nouveau, elle se laissait mener par sa poigne de fer, il avait toujours la rose dans sa bouche et lorsqu'elle sembla un instant reprendre ses esprits, il la renversa au bout de la scène et lâcha le fleur fatale de façon à ce qu'elle la rattrape sans faille de ses dents.

Sakura était vive et fine, elle était d'une harmonie parfaite avec cette danse qu'était le tango, surtout celui-ci.

La seule chose qui venait troubler parfois la musique était un rire goguenard provenant du bar et un léger ronflement, rapidement couverts tous les deux par la musique mise plus forte.

L'air espagnol continuait, Sakura était en extase total et Neji faisait aller ses pas en même temps que les siens, de façon qu'aucune faute ne paraisse avoir été faite alors qu'elle n'avait jamais dansé de cette façon.

Le tango se fit plus fort encore, Neji la serra d'avantage, fit leurs pas plus sûrs, plus puissants, plus secs et plus passionnés dans la danse, relevant la tête, se tenant encore plus droit dans sa chemise, redressant le dos de sa partenaire de sa main droite.

Sakura était comme hypnotisée par cette danse à la fois si sensuelle et si prenante.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et pile à ce moment là, comme s'il l'avait connue par cœur, Neji la lâcha en arrière, cambrée, sublime, une jambe encore suspendue dans les airs, l'autre pliée et le pied rivé au sol, maintenue fermement. Il saisit la rose, qu'il avait reprise de sa bouche, et en la relevant la lui tendit en une révérence pour ensuite s'éloigner.

Sakura resta un instant complètement paralysée de surprise, déçue que cette danse sublime soit finie, puis elle tomba sur une chaise, deux immenses cœurs roses à la place des yeux, bavant à moitié sur le déhanché de Neji qui s'éloignait.

C'est alors qu'on vit une chose encore plus incroyable que ce qui venait de se produire arriver :

un immense éclat de rire se diffusa dans la pièce, provenant du bar où on vit avec un étonnement total un Sasuke hilare, bière à la main, qui montrait Sakura du doigt et demandait une bouteille de champagne pour fêter sa libération de la folle furieuse qui maintenant, il le plaignait, harcèlerai Neji.

Il descendit la bouteille d'un coup sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades et continua de rire bruyamment.

Kimimaro commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. La performance de Neji avec son tango argentin l'avait complètement recalé au stade de simple amateur. Il maîtrisait les cinq danses, il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce type, il se rattraperait à la prochaine danse.

Tsunade semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Elle décida de mettre quelque chose de moins classique, un truc qui bougeait bien et qui ne ferait pas faire une syncope à la partenaire de Neji.

Les premières mesures d'un mambo endiablé se firent entendre. Neji s'y attendait presque et il avait déjà repéré Temari. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle s'avança et ce fut repartit pour un tour sous l'œil de plus en plus exécré de Kimimaro qui comptait bien se rattraper sur du disco.

Neji et Temari s'amusaient comme des fous. Il découvrait en Temari une malice et une joie de vivre semblable à celle de Tenten, mais il y avait la sensualité de la danse, ces acrobaties, ces tours seuls, un vrai mambo qu'elle dansait à merveille.

Il ne s'était décidément pas trompé : Temari savait danser.

Ce n'était pas seulement les figures, les pas, mais c'était toute sa façon de bouger qui le fascinait. Les autres autour étaient bouche bée devant le duo.

De la joie, une énergie et une envie de danser les traversait à cet instant. Ils bougeaient tous en même temps que les deux jeunes gens, ils sentaient leur passion dans cette danse pleine de détours, d'originalité et de chaleur. Neji appréciait au delà de tout la jeune fille en face de lui. La musique prit fin au bout de dix minutes trop courtes pour tous les deux.

Il aurait voulu la retenir lorsqu'elle s'en alla en le remerciant et se posa au bar en commandant un cocktail à côté d'un Sasuke écroulé de rire, se cramponnant à sa deuxième bouteille de champagne, qui lui déclara :

« Wow… Tem… Terami Tu danze braiment zupeeeer beiiiin !!!!o Et Nezi il a un cul…OoO Mais un cul…OoO Woauh !

-Sasuke tu préfère les mecs O.O !!!

-Wé, vaut croire… Vu comment ze matte l'autre baka de… hip… de Naruto qui z'intéresse même pas à moi. T.T Z'est triste Terami ! Z'est triiiiiiisteuh !!! Beuheuheuheu T.T… »

Et Sasuke qui avait commencé sa soirée en rigolant fini en larmes dans les bras de la pauvre Temari qui ne savait pas quoi faire et en attendant que ça passe regarda Neji écouter attentivement le début de la dernière musique.

Dès les premières mesures il attrapa Ino et la fit tourner un peu.

Le disco… C'était le genre de chose que l'on dansait un peu tout seul et il avait déjà pu observer Ino se déhancher comme une reine sur ce genre de thème.

Se prenant semble t'il pour John Travolta, il improvisa une nouvelle chorégraphie de Grease sous le regard ébahi de Kimimaro qui finit par abandonner et aller s'accouder au bar en demandant à Temari pourquoi Sasuke était en train de renifler dans ses bras. Temari lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ne voulant pas prononcer le nom de Naruto de peur que le soulard reprenne sa crise de larmes.

Neji dansa avec une Ino déchaînée, et même John Travolta et Olivia Newton John en auraient pâlit de jalousie.

Neji échoua à son tour au bar alors que Temari avait réussit à se débarrasser de l'Uchiwa déprimé en le refilant à Kimimaro (à présent à son cinquième verre de vodka), et sirotait un Malibu. Tenten lui fit un clin d'œil de loin. C'était vrai, Temari plaisait énormément au jeune Hyugâ.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur la scène, les deux seuls encore capables de tenir debout, sur ce fameux slow « Hey Jude », qui durait neuf minutes, soit tout le temps pour Neji de rouler une pelle monumentale à sa chérie.

Naruto avait fini par inviter Tenten à danser à chaque fois qu'un rock passait, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et Neji était certain que cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient partis dans une arrière salle en se bécotant de façon très suspecte.

Sasuke était toujours au bar après s'être fait jeter par Kimimaro quand il l'avait embrassé et faisait à présent une déclaration enflammée à sa sixième bouteille de champagne. XD

Sakura avait reniflé sa rose d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que le Kazekage demande un autre tango et la fasse danser avec lui… Ignorons la suite…'

Shikamaru s'était réveillé au contact d'un Sasuke en mode bourré-ultra-pervers, s'était éloigné rapidement et avait été sauvé par Hinata qui passait par là. Son tournis avait disparut et lorsqu'il la vit, il n'eut qu'une idée pour échapper à l'autre fou qui arrivait vers lui en tendant ses bras d'un air parfaitement stupide : embrasser Hinata pour bien prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, même sous la torture.

Aussi Hinata avait changé de cible et le jeune Nara l'avait-il emmenée chez lui… pour dormir, faut pas croire que Shika change de nature à cause du coup de foudre'…

Kankuro avait fini par séduire Ino, Kiba avait fini par faire craquer sa sensei Kurenai et Kakashi avait ramené Tsunade chez elle.

A par ça, on retrouve notre Neji chez lui en train de pratiquer un autre style de danse que Temari semble beaucoup apprécier…

Sinon, on a un Uchiwa qui s'est fait virer de la boite pour fermeture et qui chante tout seul dans la rue des « persoooooooone au monde… ne connaît ma peineuh ! Personne au monde… Ne m'aiiiiimeuh !!! » et qui échoue dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun qui lui ressemble un peu.

« Hey ! Fais gaffe ou tu va !

-M'en fou ! Chuis le seul homo de tout Konoha c'est pôooooooo zuste ! .

-Heu.. non. On est deux !

-Vrai ? demande Sasuke en relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Saï. Toi tu es le célèbre Uchiwa Sasuke c'est ça ?

-Voui… Comment tu me connais ?

-Il paraît que t'es une bête de sexe.

-O.O Z'étais pas au courant !

-Je vais te raconter. »

Et Saï s'en va en prenant Sasuke par la taille pour lui expliquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il est bourré il fait des avances à certaines personnes dont nous tairons le nom pour le bien et l'intimité de ces personnes. Bien sûr, ça s'est fini en chez Saï.

Retour à la chambre de Neji, la danse du lit continue.

Kimimaro, lui, espionne la scène perché sur un arbre à côté de Jiraya et il pense :

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

-Ce Neji…

C'est vraiment…

Le roi de la danse… » 

OWARI

Neji : … Too : XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Temari : D 

Sasuke : …

Saï : D

Naruto, Tenten, tous les autres quoi : D

Neji : … 

Sasuke : …

Too : Si je comprends bien y'a que les deux glaçons de service qui sont pas contents ici…

Neji : Temari ! On retourne chez moi ! Temari : Neji ? Neji : J'ai encore envie de danser ! Temari : Mais on l'a fait seize fois hier ! Neji : Veut pas l'savoir ! 

Too : Bon, donc, le seul pas content c'est Krétin… Ok. Bon bah alors tout va bien.

Sasuke : …

Too : T'es devenu aphone à force de hurler le nom de Saï ?

Sasuke : …

Saï : Il est ébloui par mes capacités !TOT

Naruto : Moi je dis, il est choqué à vie… Xd

Sasuke : …

Too : On s'en fout. C'est Sasuke, de toute façon il parle jamais, ça change rien.

Sasuke : …

Too : Bon ben moi j'y vais, j'ai plein de trucs à faire… T.T

Naruto : Je vais voir Tenten !

Saï : Je reste avec Sasuchéri XD.

tout le monde se barre, Saï regarde Sasuke et lui frappe la fesse gauche

Sasuke : Aïiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saï : O.O Quoi ?

Sasuke : J'allais quand même pas crier de douleur devant tout le monde !

Saï : C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas ouvrir la bouche XD.

Sasuke : La prochaine fois c'est moi le seme !!!!! è.é

Saï : Laisse tombe, faut pas compter sur Too pour ça XD.

Too -en train de lire un lemon NaruSasu- : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé…X)

Sasuke : T.T Au secours…

Saï : Mettez des coms à Too pour lui donner du courage dans ses rédactions s'il vous plait XD.

Sasuke : Aïiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh !!!!!!! T.T

Too : XDXDXDXD REVIEWS LES GENS SVP !!! 


End file.
